


"Yeah It's Cool, I'll Be Okay ..."

by The_Nerd_Extremist



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mass Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Extremist/pseuds/The_Nerd_Extremist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: by twentyonepetra (Petra1999)<br/>Josh Dun/Tyler JosephTyler Joseph Josh DunValentine's Day</p><p>Tyler is in love with Josh ... Josh wants Tyler to be loved ... Tyler starts to fall again ... This time it's worse that the last ... Josh decided to save Tyler's heavydirtysoul ... On Valentine's Day ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For twentyonepetra (Petra1999).  
> In response to a prompt by twentyonepetra (Petra1999) in the twentyonepilots collection.  
> This is my first song fic ... And there may be triggering content ... Like suicide attempts and self harming and depression and that stuff ... The song is "Joyriding" by FrnkIero andthe Cellabration ... And it's a great song and I love it and I think it really fits what I was trying to go for ... Let me know if you think I did a good job on this ... And if it was absolute shit ... Either way feedback's always welcome :D
> 
> Much Love <3

 

 _I'm not sure what they said_  
_But if it's true I'll bet_  
_Just one more thing I'll regret_  
_I hate my weaknesses_  
_They made me who I am ..._

 

Tyler has always had depression ... It's something that he's carried around everywhere. He's also getting used to the fact that no one understands how it works, or how he sees things ... or how to help him. He feels alone. All the time. Even though he's in a crowd of people, surrounded by loving fans or loving family and friends. He feels alone. Nobody understands, and he wants for once, to have somebody that really understand what happens behind his forehead ... He wants someone to read between the lines of the song lyrics that he sings.

It's not always this bad though, sometimes he can feel the people around him, feel the emotions they send him, feel their love and affection towards him. It's really not that much of a problem anymore. It used to be a big problem for Tyler, the depression and the episodes weren't very controllable ... But he's learned from the past and he's getting better and containing and controlling the conflicting emotions and his depression. But that's not the most worrying problem. That's not what he wants, no,  _needs_  help with.

He needs help with  **Blurryface**. Oh yeah, he's real. And he's bad.

 

 _"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"_  
_I felt your pain wash over me_  
_I dry your eyes and hide my shakes_  
_I hate that look that's on your face_

 

Blurryface is the dark thoughts in Tyler ... Every insult that anyone has ever said to him collected in the back of his mind. They eventually formed Blurryface, but he was nice to Tyler ... At first anyway ... He would accompany Tyler wherever he went, and that wasn't a bad thing. Blurryface gave Tyler someone to talk to when he was alone. Blurryface made Tyler feel better when the bullies from his school came after him. Blurryface gained Tyler's complete trust, Tyler believed whatever Blurryface said to him, he would do whatever Blurryface told him to, believing that it was a good thing to do and it was the right thing to do.

But eventually Blurryface began to change into something that wasn't helping Tyler. He became Tyler's worst nightmare. But it was a gradual thing, slowly telling Tyler to do things that were wrong and harmful. Blurryface started to whisper little things to Tyler, making him believe that he was what everyone thought of him. He made Tyler believe that he was worthless, he was nothing to anyone, he was good for nothing, he was weak, useless, unhelpful, ungrateful, runt of the family, his parents didn't love him, he wasn't good enough for anyone, nobody loved him, nobody cared about him, nobody wanted him, he was a burden to the family, his brothers and sisters hated him, his whole family despised him ... The list goes on and on.

And Tyler believed every word of it. Blurryface stopped telling Tyler good things about him, and only told him the bad things. Stopped helping him when the bullies came after him. Stopped supporting Tyler altogether, and started to drag him down to the depths of the darkness. Tyler stopped standing up for himself, stopped trying to be a good boy, stopped trying to have friends, and accepted the fact that Blurryface was right.

Gradually Tyler let himself fall, let himself be dragged down into the depths, let himself drown because of Blurryface ... He became greatly depressed, had frequent episodes of depression where he just wouldn't function. He even started to self-harm to try and escape Blurryface, but Blurry found out and instead of trying to stop Tyler doing that, he encouraged it, he made Tyler continue doing it. So Tyler did. And he has thousands of scars to prove it. All along his arms, his legs, his stomach, everywhere was marked by Blurryface. Tyler was slipping away from everything, he was becoming numb, not responding to what was happening around him, falling ever downwards, his parachute cord broken long ago by the parachute itself. Eventually Blurryface started to edge Tyler towards killing himself, committing suicide, leaving this place and joining Blurry forever. Tyler had learned the hard way to accept whatever Blurryface said and to do as he was told otherwise he'd be severely punished by Blurry.

So he did as he was told, his family's protests went unheard and unnoticed. Tyler tried drowning himself, like Blurryface said to, but it didn't work. He couldn't fight his body's will to live. He tried to hang himself from a tree, but he didn't know how to tie the knot properly, and so he fell and broke his arm. His parents took him to hospital and had his arm looked at, all the while asking if they could have a psychiatrist or a psychologist look at him for his depression and his self-harming. The doctors complied with his parents requests and found that Tyler had chronic depression, so they put him on  **Fluoxetine (Prozac)**  and told him to take one tablet a day, telling him it would help get rid of Blurryface and prevent him from talking to Tyler. They also said it would help him feel better and happy again.

 

 _These things inside my head,_  
_They never make much sense_  
_I wouldn't hold my breath..._  
 _I hope I die before they save my soul_

 

Blurryface was furious with Tyler, mentally beating him for even thinking that he could get rid of Blurry, telling him that the medication would do him no good at all. But Tyler had found hope in what the doctors had said, that the medicine would take away the depressing thoughts and help him be happy again, something he hadn't been in years. So he took one that night. All the while putting up with Blurryface's screaming profanities and calling him every name under the sun for doing such a thing and betraying Blurryface. The last thing Tyler heard him say was that when he came back, he would pay for what he had done and he would be begging for mercy. Tyler fell unconscious to the ground due to the medication taking effect. When he woke up he was expecting the worst, to see Blurryface hovering above him, red eyes blazing with a fiery anger that would consume him whole, would burn him alive ... Those red blazing eyes would pierce his own brown orbs and rip his soul to shreds ...

But when he opened his eyes, he was met with his plain old ceiling ... Not seeing Blurryface above him, Tyler hesitantly rose from his bedroom floor, his fearful eyes scanning every corner, every crack, every nook and cranny of his room, searching for Blurryface, looking for him to jump out at him and destroy him. But he didn't see him ... Blurryface was nowhere to be found.

 _Blurryface was gone_  ... He wasn't even whispering in Tyler's mind. Silence. Sweet, beautiful silence. Tyler was overjoyed. He was finally free from Blurryface's horror. Being mindful of his broken arm, Tyler ran downstairs and went to tell his parents the good news. Blurryface was gone and Tyler was free at last ... Then he stopped half way down the hall ...  _Was he free though?_  Tyler didn't know ... Because sure the medication made Blurryface leave him in peace, but how long would that last for? How long was it going to be before Blurryface found a way to get back to Tyler, how long could he survive?

Things started to get somewhat better for Tyler, he learned how to avoid the bullies at school and he learned to play music. He started to write lyrics to songs that he thought would never get sung, about his mind and what has happened to him ... And just his general thoughts, which were still quite depressing ... He was still clinically depressed even though he was on medication for it. But the medication only fixed the worst of the problems, it didn't actually fully fix him like they said it would.

Eventually he made it out of college alive ... Barely ... Because he was still depressed and still believed the things that Blurryface had once whispered at 3 in the morning to him so long ago. He still cut himself, still didn't eat properly, still believed that he was a nobody. 

 _Let's face it, I'm never gonna make it_  Tyler constantly thought to himself. And he continued to do this, even after he was in his own band with two other people who valued his creativity and his song lyrics. He started to feel a little happier though, around his band mates and his crew. They started to make him feel ... accepted. But even then, he still continued to believe the things that Blurryface had said to him oh so long ago. It had been years since Tyler had last heard Blurryface's taunts, but he could still remember every word of them, as if they were being said to him right that very second. He was not okay, but still he continued to write his lyrics and eventually, twenty øne piløts released their first album, self-titled as " _Twenty Øne Piløts_ ".

Tyler thought it wouldn't get very far, maybe sell a couple of records here and there, nobody would really listen to it, nobody would really care enough about it to even notice it ... But he was wrong. By a long shot, as we all know. Eventually though, Tyler's other bands mates had to leave the band, they had family issues and other commitments that needed to be taken care of. And they left him, but they also gave him a replacement drummer, so the band could still continue. They gave him Joshua William Dun, who could play both the drums and the trumpet.

Tyler though that Josh was pretty cool, he was a nice guy, decent and well mannered, but still was joking and played pranks every now and then. Tyler didn't think that he would be able to tell Josh anything about his past or his current situation, so he decided to keep it to himself ... for now.

Josh though that Tyler looked like a cool guy, shy and quiet, alone and kept to himself, but he thought that once they got to know each other better, they'd be telling each other everything. Josh also thought that Tyler looked pained, like he was constantly fighting something ... but he didn't want to press it just yet, maybe when they had gotten to know each other a bit better would he try to understand what went on inside Tyler's head.

 

 _"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"_  
_I felt your pain wash over me_  
_I dry your eyes and hide my shakes_  
_I hate that look that's on your face_

 

So Josh and Tyler began to continue making twenty øne piløts happen and eventually started to get to know each other better as friends.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how 'bout we play a game then?" Josh suggested, "So that we can get to know each other more!"

"I dunno Josh, I ... I'm not so good at sharing ... I don't usually talk to people very much ..." Tyler responded, all of a sudden becoming very touchy and quiet, shrinking back into himself. "Maybe we can just play Mario Kart instead?"

"Aww, c'mon TyJo, it'll be fun and you and I can know each other better! Please?" Josh pleaded, pulling the killer puppy-eyes and putting on his best and cutest pouty face.

"Why would you even make the eyes at me Jish? You know I can't say no to them." Tyler wined. "Fine, I'll play if I have to ... But you're starting first!"

"Yay! Okay so ... Hmm, what don't you know about me? How about you ask me a question and I'll answer it as honestly as possible, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty cool, but what questions am I allowed to ask you? Or aren't I allowed to ask you, I meant ..." Tyler inquired, worried that he may ask something too personal of Josh and knowing Josh, he would answer that question, because that's the kind of guy he is.

"Nothing is off-limits for me ... How about you though?" Josh responded, becoming concerned at Tyler's behavioural shift.

"Oh ... um ..." Ty began, not sure of how to say what he didn't want to be known ... "I guess nothing could be off-limits ..."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude or anything you know ... And if you really don't wanna play then-"

"No it's fine. Really, lets play!" Tyler cut him off, deciding that he wanted to see what Josh would ask him, and whether or not he could answer it without lying. He was terrible at lying to Josh ... And they both knew it. "Okay so, um ... who's your favourite band?"

"Aw that's easy! twenty øne piløts of course!" Josh laughed.

"Really? You know that's so ironic right?"

"Yeah, I'm my own favourite band! So, where did you go to school?"

"Oh ... I, was ... Um ... I was home-schooled ... Until I went to collage with a sport scholarship ..."

"Oh really? Nice ... What was the sport scholarship for?"

"Hey, not your turn!" Tyler laughed, starting to enjoy this little game.

"Fine then, ask me a question?" Josh sulked, such a child he was.

"Okay ... Where did you go to school?"

"Okay so I went to  **Cedarwood Alternative Elementary School** , then I went to  **Sherwood Middle School**  and then I went to  **Northland High School**  ... And then I worked at Guitar Centre and yeah ... You know the rest obviously ha ha!" Josh replied coolly.

"Wow ... Okay then now it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Right, so what was the sport scholarship for?"

"That was for basketball ... Cause that's the only sport I can play ... But I dropped out of it and changed to music and began playing piano and stuff ..." Tyler responded awkwardly.

"Oh, interesting ... So you play Basketball then?"

"Yeah ... but that's it ... I'm pathetic at other sports ... So, do you play sports, or did you?"

"Yeah, I played Basketball, Softball, Soccer ... I think I was in all the school sporting teams to be honest ..."

"Oh, wow ... I suck at those other ones ..."

"Nah, you just haven't played them properly before, or been taught how to silly." Josh said, sticking his tongue out at the other male. "Alright my turn again ... What's your favourite instrument to play?"

"Oh ... Um ... Is all of them an answer?"

"Nope, gotta pick one of them!"

"Oh great ... You just love making this infinitely hard for me don't you?"

"Pretty much"

"Fine ... I choose ... Ukulele ...."

"Why the Uke?"

"Because that's the most punk thing I got to play ..." Tyler and Josh both laugh at this and for the first time, Tyler is feeling better. He's actually laughing at something someone else has said, he's actually enjoying himself for once ... He doesn't understand what's changed but he doesn't want it to go away. He likes this ... Whatever it is he feels for Josh. Tyler thinks it might be Josh that's making him happier. Right now he doesn't care, he just want's Josh to keep smiling and stay happy. "Alrighty then ... Who's your favourite out of Thor, Captain America or Loki?"

"Oh easy, no competition it's Loki."

"But why? He's the bad guy!"

"No he's not! He's just misunderstood, that's all ..."

"Oh ... I see your point ... You know the more you think about it the more that makes sense."

"So my turn ... Hmm, what's your favourite take-out place to go get food?"

"Why you asking that one?" Tyler asked, looking at Josh quizzically, not understanding why he chose that question out of thin air.

"Because I'm hungry and you haven't eaten all day so I'm getting food now ... And I wanna know what your favourite take-out place is to order from there!" Josh replied happily.

"Oh ..." Tyler hadn't realised that he hadn't eaten food all day ... And he didn't realise that Josh picked up on it ... He didn't think it was  **that** noticeable, his bad eating habits ... Or rather his  **lack**  of eating habits... Was it? "Um ... Taco Bell I guess would be my favourite ..."

"Mine too!" Josh exclaimed happily, he was like a little puppy dog.

"But I'm not hungry, I ate earlier, before you came ..."

"Really? What did you eat?"

"... An apple?" Tyler tried.

"Tyler ... There are no apples here ..." Josh deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's ‘cause I ate it silly!" Tyler continued, trying to laugh at his own stupid joke he made.

"Nope, not good enough, we're going to Taco Bell right now, no buts! ... Well ... Maybe your butt ... In the car ha ha!" Josh jumped up, grabbing Tyler's hands and pulling him to his feet and leading him (more like dragging him) out of the door and towards the car.

"But Jish, I ain't hungry now!"

"I don't care I'm hungry and I'm going to Taco Bell and you're coming with me." Josh says as he continues to stuff Tyler inside the car and get into the driver's side.

"Fine, but I'm not eating anything, I already told you I'm not hungry."

"Fine by me." Josh says, starting the car and heading in a direction he thinks is south, towards the nearest Taco Bell.

When they get there, Josh parks the car and they get out of the car, heading to the doors of the eatery. Josh, being a gentleman, opens the door for Tyler on their way into the restaurant.

"You know I could've opened that for myself right Josh?"

"I know." Josh smiles, not giving an explanation to why he opened the door for Tyler. The truth was, he liked Tyler. He liked being around him, he liked making him smile. It was so rare, that cute Tyler smile, that every time he got Tyler to smile, he'd immediately feel 100 times happier. He felt like he had accomplished something worth accomplishing. And so Josh had made it is personal goal every day, to make Tyler smile at least once.

The boys chose a table for two in the far back corner. Tyler's stomached rumbled really loudly in respond to the beautiful aromas wafting throughout the entire eatery, assaulting his senses in a wonderful but painful way.

"Sound's like your stomach is hungry Ty ha ha!" Josh joked upon hearing Ty's stomach. Turning serious again he asked, "You sure you don't want anything to eat? Even if it's just a small milkshake or something?"

Tyler's stomached ached for the sweet taste of a chocolate milkshake and the hot tacos that were being made in the kitchens as they spoke. He longed for the glorious foods being served to the people dining but he knew that he was going to hurl it all back up the second it went down. But he couldn't deny what he was craving, so he gave in to the ravenous pit known as his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm actually really hungry now that I can smell the food ..." Tyler said sheepishly, suddenly finding the floor and his shoes really interesting.

"I knew you would ha ha, it's okay, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, can I have a large chocolate milkshake and some ordinary tacos please? And could you, um, or-order for m-me? I don't really like talking to other people ..."

"Yeah, that's cool I get it ... Don't worry about it it's fine, so is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks Jish."

"No worries Ty."

As Josh went to go order and wait in line for the food to come back, Tyler began to contemplate why he was suddenly feeling better. Why was he happier? Was it because of Josh? He had noticed that Josh was trying to make him smile or laugh a bit lately ... And he had noticed that Josh would laugh and look genuinely happy and pleased whenever Tyler did laugh or smile ... Was Tyler making Josh happier by laughing? Was Josh making Tyler happy again?  _Maybe he is, but how do I know for sure? And why is he having this effect on me? Surely it's because he's being a good friend to me right?_  Tyler didn't have any time to try and answer his own questions, because Josh had come back with the tray of food in his arms.

"Here you go, one large chocolate milkshake and original tacos for the Skeleboy and one large Coke with ice and two spicy Mexican tacos for the Alienboy." Josh said, pleased with himself that he didn't fall over or spill anything on his way over to Tyler.

"Thanks Josh." Tyler said gratefully, accepting the food offering and devouring the tacos like he hadn't seen food in months ... Which is kinda true ...

"Hey, you might wanna slow down Ty, you'll make yourself sick if you eat too fast!" Josh joked, noticing how fast Tyler was eating.

"Oh, okay then." Tyler said, finally looking up from his half-demolished tacos and drink to become captivated by Josh's eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of brown, but when the light hit them right, they'd be a hazel brown, slightly golden. "Josh?"

"Yeah Ty?"

"Have you been trying to make me smile and laugh more lately?"

"... Uh ... Yeah, I guess ..."

"Oh okay .... Why?"

"Uh ... Because, and this is really stupid, but I don't really see you smile or laugh much ... And one time I caught you laughing and smiling and I just found it funny and cute ... And I kinda realised that you don't smile much so I decide to try and make you smile as much as possible ..." Josh finished, sheepishly staring at his food.

"Oh ..." Tyler responded. Both men went back to eating and upholding a more general conversation ... Or as general as you can get with these two so it seemed.

"Come one, time to go home and sleep, you look really sleepy Ty." Josh said, finishing the last mouthful of his delicious spicy Mexican taco.

"Yeah, I am sleepy, food does that I think ... Maybe I'm just tired I dunno ... But I wanna go to sleep so let's go home." Tyler agreed.

After driving home and going back inside the house Tyler asked Josh to stay and sleep over and Josh agreed, taking up residence on the couch. Tyler didn't know why he had asked, he just felt safer knowing that Josh was near him. In truth, he didn't know how he felt about Josh anymore ... All he knew was he didn't want Josh to leave him ... He felt like he needed Josh to stay alive, felt like Josh was his air, his lungs. He didn't understand why after such a short amount of time he was feeling such a strong connection to the sleepy figure snuggled up cutely on the couch downstairs ... He just did.

 

 _Don't hang up_  
_Because I don't have anyone left here_  
_Don't give up_  
_Don't hang on to anything I've said_

 

That night Tyler had the first really bad Blurryface nightmare in years … And it severely scared him and he woke up screaming. Blurryface had invaded his peaceful dream of going to the park with Josh and just lounging around in the forest of trees at the end of it … Then Ty had gone to show Josh his special friend tree and Josh asked who Blurryface was, because that was Tyler’s only friend name written there. That’s when Blurryface had entered unwelcome, he said “ _I am Joshua William Dun, and if you think you can make me leave with that medication you’re taking Tyler … Hehehe … You’re sorely mistaken boy!_ ” At that Blurryface ripped a gaping hole in the friend tree and crawled himself out of it. He looked almost exactly the same has he did to Tyler all those many long and painful years ago, but this time he was more deranged and demented. He was a hazy vision, fizzing in and out like a badly tuned TV. His eyes were burning a fierce red, they were even redder than the last time he had gotten seriously angry with Tyler … If that was even possible. Instead of having human hands and fingers, they were sharp jagged claws with metal talons at each tip. His body and clothes were absolutely covered in dried, crystallised blood of a sickly dark crimson/black. Once Blurryface had fully climbed out of the tree he stood towering before Tyler and Josh, and spoke: “ _Missed me Tyler? Well now I’m back … And you’ve been a naughty, very disobedient boy … You broke the rules that I set down for you to follow … Do you remember what happens when you break those rules Tyler? You get hurt don’t you? Well not this time … Because you’re used to me hurting you physically … I’m going to have to take something from you … Something that means the world to you … Something you’d do anything for … Something that you would DIE for … Something human, covered in flesh, breathing and living … Something that gives you hope and makes you happy and takes care of you and makes you feel the way nobody has ever made you feel … Can you guess what that something is Tyler? I’ll give you a hint … That something that I’m going to take away from you is standing here today … And his name is Joshua William Dun … He’s the thing you used TO REPLACE ME AND NOW I’M TAKING IT AWAY FROM YOU FOREVER! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH LOCKING ME UP IN YOUR STUPID PATHETIC MIND LIKE THIS? HA! I’d like to see you TRY AND ESCAPE ME NOW!!! I AM STRONGER NOW THAN I EVER WAS!! You will die by MY HANDS!”_ Blurryface practically screeched … Then he leaped at Josh and Tyler heard Josh scream in agonising pain … He heard Josh screaming his name and he could do nothing to save him … And that’s when Tyler woke screaming for Josh.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Josh had woken up to use the bathroom and on his return to the couch he heard someone talking … He followed the voice and recognised it to be Tyler’s and it was coming from his room … _I’d better not inturupt him … It’s probably something personal … If he want’s me to know he’ll tell me_ … So Josh had went back downstairs and plugged in his earphones and turned on his favourite songs and went back to sleep on the couch.

 

 _I hate my weaknesses_  
_They make me who I am_  
 _It makes no difference_  
 _I'm insignificant_

 

Tyler woke the next morning after fitfully falling in and out of his sleep, fearing that if he stayed asleep for very long Blurryface would come back to haunt him … And he definitely couldn’t handle anything **worse** than the last time Blurry plagued his thoughts. He decided to have a shower and get dressed in fresh clothes, to try wake him up more. He turned on the shower and got the temperature just right, then stripped and let the warmth of the spray relax his body. He cleaned himself and made sure that his cuts that were relatively fresh were cleaned and free from dirt and other things that could cause infections. After cleaning himself he turned off the shower and dried himself with a black towel, so the blood from the opened cuts didn’t show through. He then proceeded to bandage and dress the cuts appropriately and then clothed himself in his favourite clothes: black, ripped skinny jeans; red socks; a big, baggy, black singlet; an overcoat and a red beanie. Tyler then thought about what Blurryface had said in his dream. He had referred to Josh in a way that Tyler didn’t think he believed in. He had referred to Josh as practically his soulmate or boyfriend or significant other. _But how could that be? Nobody would like me, heck love me in that way … Especially Josh … But is Blurryface actually telling the truth for once? Do I really feel this way about Josh?_ The answer was simple … **Yes, yes he did**.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Josh awoke in the morning to Tyler gently shaking him awake and unplugging his earphones from his iPod.

“Huh … Ugh … Wha … What is it?” He managed to muffle through the blankets and pillows he had stolen for himself on the couch.

“Hey, I think you should get up … Cause the sun is up … And that means it’s time to be awake Jish …” Tyler was saying gently, trying to wake the older male in a nice way without upsetting him. That wouldn’t be very helpful for Ty.

“Oh … Hey Ty … Sleep well?” Josh said, finally awaking to a degree where he could recognise the sounds he was hearing as words and those words were coming from Tyler’s mouth.

“Um … Yeah … I guess …” The younger tried to respond believably, not wanting to really be questioned about his sleep right now …

“That’s good …” Josh replied, not pressing the fact that he could see through Tyler’s lies and not wanting to press on the fact he heard Tyler mumbling in his sleep last night. “So whatcha wanna do today TyJo?” Josh asked, wanting to do stuff with Ty.

“Well, I thought you might wanna have a shower first and get changed and then Imma take you somewhere?” Tyler stated, more questioned, in the hopes of Jish saying yes and agreeing to the secret plan that he didn’t even know was going to happen.

“Okay, sounds like a plan! One tiny problem though … I don’t have spare clothes haha!”

“That’s okay … I should have some spare stuff lying around somewhere that will fit you …”

“You saying I’m fat?” Josh said, poking fun at Tyler.

“Wha … N-n-no … I mean … I’m a bit s-smaller …” Tyler began, tripping over his words as his face burned a deep shade of crimson before Josh cut him off.

“Nah it’s all good mate I’m just poking fun at you haha!”

“Oh … Okay, I’ll go find some stuff for you to wear then …” With that Tyler went to explore his house for some clothing that would fit the older male currently residing on his couch. It took a good fifteen minutes for Tyler to even work out where he kept his old clothes, and another fifteen for him to find some that Josh could possibly fit into without having his insides squeezed out. Meanwhile, Josh had found the downstairs bathroom and proceeded to get unchanged and shower. The warm water was a pleasant friend to his aching muscles and it was soothing and relaxing. By the time Josh had finished Tyler had found some decent clothing that would both fit Josh and keep him warm as the weather outside threatened to be very chilly. Josh was drying himself down when he heard a soft tapping at the locked door, and Tyler’s little voice.

“Uh … Hey Josh? I think I found some clothes that will fit nicely ad keep you warm at the same time … Can I hand them to you?”

“Yeah I’m decent it’s cool.” Josh coolly replied, unlocking the door in the process. Tyler opened the door carefully and stuck his hand and arm through the gap, along with the bag of clothes for Josh. “Thanks buddy, I’ll be out in a sec, that okay?”

“Yeah take your time it’s cool.”

“Sick.”

Whilst Josh was getting into the bag of clothes, Tyler got everything else he needed for today ready: His backpack, a backpack for Josh, lunch/food of some sort (because Josh was **always** hungry, his pocket knife, and blankets. As he was packing he didn’t notice Josh coming out of the bathroom, hair still dripping from not being dried properly, and observing him.

“Whatcha packing for Ty, a trip to the moon?”

Tyler, surprised, spun around and replied, “No, just for our trip today … Unless you’ve changed your mind … which is cool by the way …”

“No, was just wondering what we needed two backpacks and a bundle of blankets for haha … Where are you taking me today Tyler?”

“Nope.”

“Nope what?”

“Not telling. Secret.”

“Aw whaaaaat? Secret? Why can’t you tell meeeeeeee??” Josh started playfully whining at the younger male, teasing him in a childish voice.

“Because I said so. There, all ready … Get your butt in the car.”

“Hey … That’s my line!”

“Well too bad, not any more, get your flesh out the door and squat or sit or whatever just get in the car silly!”

“Fine.” Josh said in defeat, sticking his tongue out like the four year old he is. Noticing that Tyler was going to try carry all the stuff by himself he offered to help carry some.

“Oh … thanks … It’s really not that heavy …”

“Never mind there’s a backpack for each of us to carry.”

“Okay then.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Driving along the streets of Tyler’s town, Josh asked multiple questions, all of which were trying to pry information on the whereabouts of Tyler’s mystery adventure he had planned for today. Tyler didn’t give anything. Josh sulked, and then went to turn on the radio, only to find there to be a gaping hole in the car where the radio **should** have been.

“Uh … Hey TyJo, um … Where’s your radio??”

“Oh … It got stolen a little while back …”

“So what do you do if you’re not listening to music in the car, play I-Spy?”

“No … I kinda just sit in silence … I haven’t really bothered to replace it yet … But I will eventually. Anyway we’re here so get out and get your stuff.”

“Huh? Tyler, this is the edge of the forest?”

“I know.” With that Tyler turned off the car and got out, grabbing is pack and blankets in the process. He then started walking toward the edge of the tree line before he finally turned around to face Josh. “You coming or what?”

“Okay … Whatever you say Ty!” Josh said, laughing and then following the skinny male into the trees. Josh knew that Tyler liked to climb around and play amongst the trees, but this time something was different. Instead of jumping around and starting to try climb trees, Tyler was carefully walking around the trees. His eyes were scanning the tree trunks, as if he was looking for a specific tree or something on a tree. “What you looking for Ty?”

“A tree …” The younger man trailed off, not really focusing on Josh’s question and more focusing on the trees.

“Well … I can see about 394 out here …” Josh stated, trying to break Tyler’s concentration to get more of a clear and straightforward answer from him. It worked.

“That’s a bit of a specific number there Jishy … Where’d you pull that one from?” Tyler deadpanned at Josh, turning to face the brightly coloured hair that was popping out from behind a tree. Then Tyler stopped and thought … “Did you seriously pull a Snape on me?”

Josh laughed at him, “Yes that’s where I got the number … I’ve been wanting to use that line for ages and I’ve never had the chance to!” Both men laughed at Josh’s four year old nature. “But seriously Ty, what you looking for?”

“Something …”

“Can I help you?”

“Do you know what you would be looking for?”

“No.”

“Well there you go.”

“Could you tell me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s part of the surprise that I planned for today silly! If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore would it?”

“I guess not …” At that Tyler went back to searching the tree trunks for something he just didn’t seem to be able to reach … And Josh went back to observing the surroundings that Tyler had brought him to. Sometime later Josh had lost sight of Tyler and had started to climb the trees before he heard Tyler yell out his name. In no time Josh had located the source of the yell and found Tyler standing in front of a tree, hiding the base of it from Josh.

“Jeez Ty, I thought you were in trouble or something …”

“Oh … I’m sorry Jish … I didn’t mean to scare you like that …” Tyler began, his eyes going from happy and bright to sad and sorry.

“Aw don’t be so hard on yourself it’s fine I know you’re okay and that’s all that matters.” Josh smiled at Tyler, trying to bring back the happiness he saw. “Anyway what did you want?”

“Oh … Well I found what I was looking for!” Tyler exclaimed, becoming happy and bubbly again.

“Well, aren’t you gonna show me?”

“Yeah …” Tyler moved out of the way and sat next to the base of the tree, revealing what he was hiding. Josh sat down in front of the base and tried to comprehend what Tyler was showing him.

It was a carving that had looked like it was done years ago. The carving read:  
**TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH’S FRIEND LIST:**  
**BLURRYFACE**  
And that was it … No other name was there … Not even a scratched out name … Just … Blurryface.

“Who’s Blurryface Ty?”

"Oh ... He's someone bad that I used to ... Know ... But he's gone now ... He has been for a while ... He's not my friend anymore ..." Tyler started, trying to explain in the best way possible to not let Josh know about who Blurryface  **really**  was ... He didn't want to scare off Josh, his only friend that hasn't run away or thought he was weird ... The only person that truly accepted him for the little human he was. The other band members that left him were okay, but they still didn't try and include Tyler in everything or anything outside the band for that matter ... But Josh did, and Josh for some reason has this massive effect on Tyler. Ty still didn't know what it was yet, he thought it might be that Josh was very fond of Tyler ... And visa versa ... But now Tyler was beginning to think it might be something stronger ... Something bigger than just being fond of Josh, more that affection ... Something bigger that Tyler hadn't experienced before.

"Hey ... Are you okay? With me knowing about this guy and all ... I mean you don't have to tell me anything at all ... And you kinda look as if even the thought or mention of this name hurts you ..." Josh said, observing the sudden change in Tyler's behaviour and getting very worried about him. Josh will admit it ... He liked Tyler, he knew it. Tyler had this effect on him and it held him like gravity hold us all to the Earth ... And he didn't want to do anything to make Tyler uncomfortable or hurt ... He would never want that.

"Yeah ... He's ... It's ... K-kinda a long long story ... And ... I dunno Josh ... Nobody ever understood it ... Ever ..." Tyler responded, getting upset, "Not even my parents ..." he added quietly.

"Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to okay? I'm not making you, and if you don't wanna talk about it then say so and I'll come up with something else to take your mind off this ... Hey?" Josh said soothingly to the upset boy. Josh crawled over to where Tyler was on the ground and wrapped his arms around him, wanting to protect him from whatever it was that was clearly upsetting him.

"What are you doing Josh?" Tyler said, slightly muffled in Josh's arms.

"I'm hugging you Ty ..."

"Why?"

"Because hugs are great, and they make people feel better. It's also scientifically proven to help release the happy hormone inside your brain, making you feel calm and safe and happy ... Also because I give the best hugs in the world!" Josh said, smiling at the last joke he made, trying to get Tyler to smile and laugh.

"Hehe ... I didn't know you liked Science and all that stuff Jishy?" Tyler said, looking up at Josh.

"Yeah nah I'm not actually ... I just remember getting told that from somewhere ... I dunno it could be made up but it sounds pretty sciency to me so I believe it ... Besides it gives me an educational excuse to hug you!" Josh stated defiantly, sticking his tongue out at Tyler.

"You actually do give good hugs." Tyler said, smiling into Josh and allowing the older boy to tighten his hold and bring them closer together. After another 20 minutes hugging at the base of the tree Josh spoke.

"You feel any better yet TyJo?"

"Yeah ... I do ... But I still wanna tell you about the tree and why I brought you here to see it ..."

"Alright ... But do it in your own time okay? We've got all the time in the world to spare and I got no plans for the rest of the week so take as long as you need 'kay?"

"Really Josh, the rest of the week? You trying to imply something buddy?" Tyler jokingly argued, pretending to be offended.

"No ... I'm just saying I've got nothing to do except sit here and listen to you speak."

"Alright then ... Well, I don't really know where to start ..."

"How about the beginning?"

"Ha ha. Very funny ..."

"Sorry, I'll let you continue."

"Thanks ... Well, I guess ... Can you just promise me one thing please Josh?" Tyler pleaded, looking up into Josh's eyes.

"Anything Ty."

"Promise not to leave me ... Or get scared or something like that or think-"

"I will never think anything less of you than what I do now ... And I think you are one of the most awesome people I've ever met and I would trade everything just to continue being your friend forever."

"Aw ... Okay then ... Thanks, it means a lot to me ... Well then ... I never had any friends, I was home-schooled so I didn't have to go and play with kids or anything ... But eventually I grew up and wanted a friend, and so somehow I got a friend and his name is Blurryface. I thought he was great but I didn't really realise at that time that he was in my head and that he was my imaginary friend ... And he was okay, but as I got older he told me and convinced me to do things that were wrong and that I shouldn't do. And I trusted him, so I did as he told me to all the time. Eventually I got my Basketball scholarship and I went to collage for it ... And then I got bullied and stuff because I was weird and I talked to myself and stuff ... And they bullied me every day and every chance that they got ... But afterwards Blurryface was there and he helped make me feel better and helped fix me up again.” Tyler explained, slightly pained.

“Eventually I began to believe every single thing he told me ... And I would do anything and I believed everything ... And it was all okay, except I was being naughty and doing the wrong things ... But then Blurryface decided he, instead of being nice to me, was going to torment me ... He started going from being a nice person to being my biggest nightmare ... Except I couldn't wake up from it ... I was trapped with him and I couldn't stop listening to everything he said ... And eventually that lead down to me becoming depressed and suicidal and I tried so many times like Blurryface told me to ... My parents were so confused and upset and didn't know what was going on ... And then I tried hanging myself like Blurry told me to but I couldn't tie the knots properly, so I fell and broke my arm ... I was taken to hospital and my parents requested that I had psychologists and psychiatrists assess me and they gave me this medication that I still have to take every day ...” Tyler continued, starting to cry.

“Hey shhh, It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not letting you go I promise.” Josh whispered to the sad and lonely male, holding him closer and putting his head on Tyler’s. “Just take your time I’ll wait.”

“Okay … Um … Well … The medicine didn’t work properly … I was on a weak one at the start but then after a week Blurryface came back and he looked different … At first he was kinda dull and bland but after the medication he came back a little more deranged … He wasn’t entirely the same as he was before, he was more violent and crazed … His eyes were glowing amber red and he was moving kinda funny … He came back and he was really really mad at me for taking the meds … He hurt me again … Really badly … So I got taken to hospital again and they gave me really strong meds … And I didn’t want to take them because I was scared of Blurryface coming back even worse … Or having him mad at me again … So I refused to take them but the doctors were sneaky and forced me to take them through my food and my water … And then I woke up and he wasn’t there … Blurryface was gone again …” Tyler explained, still shaking and noticeable upset by the whole ordeal and remembering it all again in vivid detail. Josh continued to hug the poor male and cooed at him every now and then to try and help sooth him and calm him down where the story got really bad.

“I was really scared that the medicine wasn’t going to work again … But I was still in hospital so they kept giving the medicine to me in my food and stuff … And then eventually after a while they said I was fine to be released … So they released me but told me that I needed to continue taking the meds otherwise it would get worse again … So I did and I haven’t seen Blurryface or heard his faint cackle or anything … I eventually got a little better aside from the Blurryface thing, being a little more social and that kinda stuff, and then I found the others and made the band and you know the rest form there … But they didn’t really include me in anything outside of the band you know? They were there to make music and perform and stuff but other parties or social events that they got invites to or were hosting, they never mention it to me or ask if I want to come or anything …” Tyler pressed on, starting to get more nervous as he was coming up to the part that today was all about. Josh sat patiently like a puppy.

“A-a-and you don’t do that to me … Y-you include me in o-other stuff … You don’t just l-leave m-me … You ask me if I want to come to parties or things that you get invited to even though the people who invited you have probably no real idea who I am … You always ask me if I’m okay … You always ask if I want to come and hang out with you and some friends … You even ask if we can just hang out, just us … A-a-and nobody’s really done that for me before you … A-a-and I … I think th-that … You’re … Um …” Tyler started to trail off, not knowing whether or not he wanted to continue with this. _What if Josh didn’t feel the same way? What if I was just being stupid?_ Tyler’s mind wasn’t helping him at all. Josh then spoke up.

 

 _"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"_  
_I felt your pain wash over me_  
 _I dry your eyes and hide my shakes_  
 _I hate that look that’s on your face_

 

“Look, Ty. You don’t have to tell me everything okay? I’m cool with not knowing everything that’s going on for you in your personal life. I didn’t realise you were having such a hard time and if I had have known … I probably wouldn’t have tried to push you into doing things so often … And I would’ve been a better friend to you … I’m so sorry that I didn’t realise I wasn’t helping you I really am-“ Josh began, getting upset because he thought that he had made things worse for Tyler … But Tyler cut him off.

“No no no no Jish that’s not what I’m saying … I’m trying to say something that I’ve never felt before or said to anyone else every … I just don’t know how to say it or if I should because I don’t want to lose you … You’ve made everything better for me … You’re my air catcher and I need you … You’ve made me genuinely smile so many times a day I never thought it was possible, you’ve made me feel happy and wanted and loved and needed and accepted. Truly accepted, not just as part of the band but as a part of your personal life too. I feel complete … I feel safe and warm and above all I feel okay with you … I feel like I’ve found something that I’ve been needing more than ever and I didn’t realise it much before last night … But now that I’ve realised what you mean to me … I … I really don’t want to lose you … A-a-and I-I don’t think I’d do so well in life or anything without you anymore …” Tyler began to cry again, sobbing into Josh’s shoulder as his heart and brain threw everything up.

“Tyler, I … Was that what you were mumbling about last night? Because I woke up and went to the bathroom and on my way back I heard you mumbling stuff …” Josh said sheepishly, not wanting to be intrusive of an already turned to jelly Tyler.

“Yeah it was … Blurryface … He … He came back Josh … He came back and he was even worse than the last time … He was all hazy and fizzing in and out … Like the snow on a badly tuned TV … His eyes were burning even brighter red, like they were gateways to the most painful depths of hell … And his hands weren’t human … They were sharp jagged claws with talons for fingernails … And he was completely covered head to toe in dried, crystallised blood … But it didn’t look like human blood … It was sick, like it was diseased … It was crimson and black … And his feet and toes had the same jagged caw talon things breaking out from the tops of his shoes … And he said horrible things Josh, he said that I would be in a lot of trouble later on for taking the meds and being happy again because he was gone … It was like he was always there in the back of my mind, reading everything that happened to me … And he was talking to me … You were there too … And he was saying that because hurting me wasn’t causing enough pain anymore, he was going to take away something that meant everything to me … And he explained it so perfectly … It was horrible … He …” At this point Tyler couldn’t take it anymore and he completely broke down and cried, and Josh let him. Tyler cried harder than he had ever cried before and Josh was there. Josh held on to Tyler tighter and let the scared male shower him in salty waves of pain and fear. All the while Josh was rubbing small circles on Tyler’s small skeleton and it was soothing to Tyler. Tyler felt safe and secure, warm and protected. But most importantly he felt like he was **loved** and **cared for** , not that his parents never did that, they loved and cared for him too … But this was a different kind of feeling that Tyler had never experienced before and he liked it and he didn’t want it to go away … More importantly, Tyler **needed** this feeling to keep him alive … Tyler **needed** this … Josh gave this … Tyler **needed Josh** … When Tyler had calmed down enough to speak again he continued his story …

“Okay … Blurryface described the one thing that I needed to be happy and the one thing that I loved … And I didn’t even know what it was yet but I knew I couldn’t lose it … And it’s you Josh …” Tyler ended, looking up into Josh’s eyes with his own, pleading silently that he understood and that he wouldn’t leave … Josh was shocked that Tyler felt this way … Josh knew he liked Tyler and he knew that Tyler had demons … But he never knew that he helped make Tyler feel better on **this** level …

“Ty … I didn’t know … I didn’t know that I made you feel like this …” Josh didn’t know how to word what his mind was screaming for him to say … And Tyler cut him off.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way because I get that and all and I don’t even know why I told you I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said anything …” Tyler began rambling, feeling like he had destroyed the friendship between them but he was stopped short of his rambling when he felt soft lips upon his own. He was shocked and opened his eyes to see Josh’s own looking at him as the kiss ended.

“I’m sorry but I needed to make you stop … Because none of that is true … And I also didn’t know how to put my mind into words for you so yeah … That kinda was how my brain said to do it … I’m sorry hehe …” Josh trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and staring down towards the tree roots because he was nervous and awkward.

“I didn’t think you-“

“Liked you in that way? Well … Yeah I do … I can see that you’ve never really been social and I wanted to make you feel included and well … You never really smile so I try to make you smile as much as I can … And I try to make you as happy and everything else … And I really like you … A lot …” Josh trailed off again, blushing.

“Y-you like me Jishy? In that way?” Tyler questioned, needing to know the truth.

“Yes Tyler, I like you and I don’t want you to be alone anymore … I wanna be with you and be the person you can fall back on when things don’t work … I wanna be with you.”

“Really?” Tyler asked in a small voice.

“Really really.”

“Aw come on! Shrek, really? At a time like this???” Tyler laughed with Josh.

“Eh, why not? It made you smile and laugh!” The boys, still cuddling in the cold, laughed for ages until Josh spoke up again. “But I have a serious question for you now Ty …”

“Yeah Jish?” Tyler pressed, feeling a little anxious again at what the question could be.

“Do you really want me to be with you? Properly I mean … Like … Y-your … Um … Your boyfriend?” Josh asked, slightly worried because he really didn’t want to freak Ty out and he really didn’t want the answer to be no.

“If you want to stay and you’re not afraid of the stuff I just told you …” Tyler said unsure.

“What is there to be afraid of? Besides it doesn’t matter to me as long as I know you’re happy then I’m happy.” Josh replied sincerely. “Of course if that means I can kiss you and cuddle you more then that’s fine by me hahaha!” Josh added to the end, knowing that it was an acceptable joke to make because Tyler seemed comfortable with the idea. Tyler laughed with him.

“Well if you’re going to cuddle me like this then I guess you’ll have to stay hahaha!” Tyler replied, still laughing at Josh.

“So … Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Josh said, trying to clarify because he needed it.

“Only if I can be yours Jishwa.” Tyler answered honestly before nervously pressing his cold lips to Josh’s warm ones. Josh happily replied by kissing Tyler back, his lips sharing and spreading their warmth with Tyler’s. After a little bit they broke apart. Josh was first to speak.

“I think we should do something about this tree eh Tyler?” He said, pulling out his pocket knife and flicking open the blade. He looked from the tree to Tyler, looking for approval to continue. Tyler nodded in consent. After a good hour of carving Josh was done his masterpiece … And he was all sweaty too. Tyler’s friend list now read:  
**TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH’S FRIEND LIST:**  
**~~BLURRYFACE  
~~ JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN <3**

Tyler inspected it. Then spoke to Josh.

“It’s perfect Jishy, thank you so much. You’ve made everything better the day I saw you and now everything is perfect.”

“Well it’s not perfect just yet …”

“What do you mean Jishwa?” Tyler pressed, not wanting anything to ruin this moment of pure bliss.

“Well, for one I’m hungry and I want Tacos … And two I’m all stinky and sweaty from the carving … And three I’m not all warm and snuggled in a pile of pillows and blankets with my favourite human in the world watching his favourite movie.” Josh replied cheekily, jesting.

“Well that can be arranged.” Tyler said happily, relieved that it wasn’t anything really serious.

After packing up their gear and getting back into the car Tyler drove back to his house and told Josh to go have a shower and he’ll order the Taco Bell. By the time Josh got out of the shower and had properly dried off (Tyler had made him redo it twice because he was dripping wet after he came out **both times** ) the Taco Bell order was here and prepared for devouring.

“Mmm smells amazing TyJo! Oh I didn’t tell you what I wanted oh sorry …”

“Nah it’s okay I just ordered what you had last time … Seems lie you’re a regular there so they knew what you wanted anyway which made it easier …”

“Ah well yeah I kinda do eat there a fair bit … Hehehe … Thank you Tyler.”

“No worries Josh, now eat it or I will!”

Both males ate their food calmly, talking idly about whatever popped up on their minds. For the first time in forever Tyler was actually comfortable with idle chat. He had never been good with small talk or just talking about whatever came up on his mind. But now things had changed for the good for once, and he was finding it a million times easier to just discuss whatever popped up in his mind. And Josh noticed it, and was happy that Tyler finally found someone he could be relaxed and easy going around. After they finished their food, Josh offered to clear away the plates and cutlery that they had used for the meal, whilst Tyler prepared the living room.

“Hey Ty where’d you go?”

“In here Jishwa!” Tyler called in response from the living room, TV remote in hand and already snuggled and comfy in the mountain of pillows and blankets he had arranged on his couch. “Come snuggle me Jishy!!”

Josh came out into the living room and found the scene Tyler had made and smiled, then snuggled in the ‘Fortress of Comfy’ as they now call it and cuddled Tyler. Ty flicked on the TV and pushed play on his VCR of choice. It was ‘The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring’ and Josh smiled because he also enjoyed the works of J.R.R.Tolkien.

“Do you like it Jishwa?” Tyler asked in a small voice, muffled by the covers and the beautiful soundtrack arrangement by the master of music scores Howard Shore.

Josh was confused, then it came to him. _Tyler actually went out of his way to make this happen for me … All because I said that this would make the moment absolutely perfect to me …_ He responded: “It’s perfect Ty, thank you … … … I love you.” He added to the end, nuzzling into the crook of Tyler’s neck and planted soft small kissed every now and then as the movie continued. When Gandalf died Tyler had someone to cry with, because both full grown males died a little inside when Gandalf said: “ _Fly you fools!_ ” and fell into the abys with the Balrog. By the end though Josh noticed that Tyler was struggling to stay awake so he suggested that they call it a night and go to bed.

“I’m not sleepy Jish I ***yawn*** I swear!”

“Tyler, you can barely keep your eyes open and you’re yawning every three seconds! What’s wrong?” Josh said, noticing that his little joke had come and gone without so much as a smirk from his boyfriend.

“I’m scared to go back to sleep …” Tyler sheepishly admitted, not wanting to shift his gaze to meet Josh’s eyes at this point because he felt embarrassed to be afraid to sleep.

“Is it because you think Blurryface will come back TyJo?” Josh asked gently, not wanting to cause a frenzy of panic and fear.

“Y-yeah …” Tyler whispered in response.

“How ‘bout I sleep with you then, so that you know I’m right beside you and I’ve got you no matter what. Do you think that might work Ty?” Josh tried softly, wrapping his big strong arms around the smaller human.

“Would you Jish?” Tyler asked, finally making eye contact.

“Of course I will Ty, anything for you remember? And besides, how could I say no to those cute puppy eyes haha!” Josh played, getting up from his spot on the couch and picking up his share of the blankets and heading upstairs towards the bedrooms. Tyler closely followed suit like a puppy. Once Josh had rearranged the spare bedroom to accommodate the ‘Fortress of Comfy’ he got in and invited Tyler to come snuggle in the warmth. Tyler obliged willingly and soon he was falling into sleep, Josh’s soothing humming and rubbing of his back lulling him into a safe and warm environment of peace.

But it didn’t remain at peace for long, because all around Tyler a cackling of a homicidal maniac rang out and deafened Tyler. It sharply changed from cackling to the sounds of nails scratching against a blackboard that began echoing throughout the disrupted peaceful world Tyler created and Tyler covered his ears in fruitless attempts to block out the horrid sounds. Then as if by magic of a dark and twisted kind, the ‘walls’ of his created peaceful world were ripped to shreds as Blurryface tried to break through. First it was his blood dried talons that could be seen, shredding the fabrics of the peaceful world. Then as the tears got bigger, Tyler could see into the cavity that was behind his peaceful world. He could see glimmers of light shining from somewhere above. But this wasn’t light so to speak, it didn’t look like a normal light … It was sick, like someone had poisoned the source of light and now all that was coming down from above was the result of the poison … A pale and cold light, harbouring no warmth, only cold …

“Welcome Tyler Robert Joseph, to _my world_ …” Blurryface cooed at Tyler, his voice seeming to echo and chant back, constantly repeating the words: “… _my world_ …” in a taunting and jeering manner.

Blurryface’s arms came out of nowhere and completely tore through into the peaceful world and grabbed Tyler by the throat, and pulled him (more like dragged him) into the darkness that Blurryface had inhabited. Tyler struggled but there was nothing he could do.

“Such petty attempts at freedom do not go unpunished my child … Remember?”

Tyler was suddenly dropped and Blurryface’s arms vanished again into the darkness. Blurryface then stitched the wall fabrics back together … Sealing Tyler in this new dimension he no longer wished to stay in. The darkness was penetrating Tyler … Piercing him in the worst kind of way all over … He could control it … He felt like someone was stabbing him with multiple different blades of pure cold …

“Hmm … Looks like I’d better tidy up the place eh Tyler? I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon … Especially in my own home now hahaha!”

The surroundings immediately shifted and retracted into a room and standing in the centre was Blurryface, holding a big duffle bag. Tyler’s panicked eyes went first from Blurryface to the duffle bag he was holding over his shoulders … It looked big … Too big …

“Oh I guess you’re wondering what I got ‘ere in this big old duffle baggy eh? Well I’ll show you then shall I my child?”

Upon saying the taunting words Blurryface tossed the duffle bag with ease towards Tyler, who immediately flinched and retreated away. The bag was slightly unzipped and upon rolling to a halt the gap from the unzipped bag allowed a hand to come out, but it didn’t move. Tyler didn’t want to know what Blurryface had in that bag, but Blurryface wouldn’t have anything of it.

“Oh don’t be afraid child … It’s just your most **prized possession** that’s all …”

Upon hearing Blurryface say those chilling words Tyler gasped and ran to the bag, ripping it open to reveal his bloodied and beaten boyfriend. Josh’s face was cut and bleeding everywhere, his hair a tangled mess of dried blood. There was a rope tied around his throat and it was secured by a metal clasp to ensure it wouldn’t be removed. His shirt had been taken off and his chest had words carved into it in intricate patterns, something only Blurryface would be able to do. The words were hard to make out but Blurryface read them out to him to make sure he understood what he had done to Tyler’s precious Joshua William Dun.

“The words are **pathetic** , **useless** , **stupid** , **waste** , **unneeded** , **unloved** , and **dead** … I’m sorry my handwriting is not up to par of late my child …”

Tyler knew that Blurryface was referring to him ... And he carved those words into his boyfriend to taunt him even more ... He looked at the rest of his boyfriend’s mangled body, his arms had been slashed and cut, same with his legs. His hands and feet were bound, or they were but the ropes on the hands had come undone due to the throwing of the duffle towards Tyler. Tyler had seen enough and he didn’t want to see anything more.

“It’s not real, that’s not Josh …” Tyler began, trying to force himself to believe that it wasn’t real.

“Oh but it is my dear child …”

Blurryface appeared beside the duffle bag and went to grab Josh’s body, but Tyler wouldn’t let him. Tyler lunged at Blurryface and screamed.

“NO! NO! NO! STAY AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON’T TOUCH HIM! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOO! JOSH HELP!!”

“Tyler! Wake up!” Josh yelled, shaking Tyler to try and snap him awake. Josh had been woken up slightly by Tyler stirring in his sleep, shifting and moving around in his arms. Josh had watched for a little while, wondering what was happening in Tyler’s dream before the male started to scream and fight. He was panicked and frightened and Josh needed to get Tyler out of there. Eventually Tyler woke up with a start and screamed again for Josh, who was right beside him.

“Hey shh it’s okay Ty I’m right here beside you … Nothing’s gonna hurt you I’m here, there’s nothing here it’s just us in our ‘Fortress of Comfy’ sweetheart I promise.” Josh whispered to the shivering male who, upon realising that it was all in fact a horrible nightmare, had curled himself tightly into Josh’s warm embrace and cried. After half an hour Tyler had calmed down again and was able to stop clutching on to Josh’s frame for life.

“I’m sorry Jish, I didn’t mean to wake you up …”

“No it’s fine, besides you needed me to wake you up otherwise you would have been stuck there … And by what was happening out here I didn’t think that was a good place to be …”

“Yeah … Not really …”

“Was it Blurryface Ty?” Josh asked quietly, knowing the answer.

“Yeah …” Tyler whispered in a shaky voice.

“You want some chocolate?” Josh offered.

“Why would I want chocolate Jishy?”

“Because chocolate is a comfort food, it’s sweet and nice and tastes amazing, and it makes people feel better.”

“Oh … I dunno if I have any Josh …”

“Then you can have some of mine.”

“You have chocolate??”

“Well yeah! I carry it in my bag.”

“That’s gross Jishwa!”

“No it’s not I bought it two days ago it hasn’t gone off or anything!!”

“It’s fine Jish I’m not hungry anyway …”

“Well how about a shower then?”

“Why would I want a shower Josh I’m not dirty I’ve been sleeping in a bed!!”

“Yeah but warm showers are nice and warm …”

“Well I’d kinda hope they’d be warm if they’re called warm showers Josh!”

“Yeah well they’re also good for refreshing yourself and relaxing Tyler.”

“Since when did you become so smart Joshua William Dun?”

“Oh I dunno maybe it’s just a gift Tyler Robert Joseph.”

The boys laughed at their own silliness and Josh was glad that Tyler was feeling well enough to crack a couple of jokes and laugh at them. After a little more cuddling Josh got up from the bed and started to walk out the bedroom door.

“Hey where you going?”

“I’m going to get some chocolate for you.”

“But Josh I’m not hungry.”

“Well then I’ll eat it! Or we could have a shower first?”

“Wait huh? You were being serious?”

“Yeah, besides I’m not tired or sleepy anymore so I won’t be able to go back to sleep so I may as well.”

“Oh … Sorry Jish … I really didn’t mean to wake you up and stop you sleeping …”

“Hey,” Josh began, coming back over to where Tyler was snuggled up in the covers, “It’s not your fault okay? Don’t beat yourself up over it. Besides, I don’t usually sleep very well either … This is normal for me.”

“Oh okay … Well I guess I don’t really wanna go to sleep either so maybe having a shower would be a good idea …”

“And then I can make you breakfast.”

“Aw Josh you don’t have to besides I’m not-”

“I know you’re not hungry but still you should eat something … Even if it’s just one tiny bite of my food it’s good for you … It’ll make you feel better too.”

“Well fine then … I’ll try eat something for you.”

“You wanna have a shower first?”

“Um … Okay sure …”

Tyler crawled out of the ‘Fortress of Comfy’ and went to his bedroom to find some more clothes to wear. After finding some comfy ‘home’ clothes he made to the bathroom to find that Josh had already beat him there, half dressed.

“Oh sorry Jish, I’ll go find you some more clothes and use the other bathroom.”

“Aww … You don’t want to share with your boyfriend?” Josh pouted at Tyler, making his eyes as big as possible.

“Ah Jish stop that! No you shower and I’ll go find you some clothes.” Tyler replied, his face flushed.

“Hey I was kidding right?” Josh said, just to make sure he didn’t cross any lines with Tyler.

“Yeah I know.” Tyler smiled, before making off to the spare bedroom. Once he had secured some decent comfy clothes for his boyfriend he made his way back to the bathroom and walked in.

“Oh thanks for the clothes Ty, I’ll wash them when I go home again so they’re nice and clean for you.”

“No problem … Imma go shower now.”

Whilst showering Tyler though about what Josh had said, “ _… when I go home again …_ ” and got upset. Tyler forgot that they both had their own houses that they inhabited. And then he remembered that they had their parents to tell … _What’s mom gonna think about me dating Josh? What will dad think? Will Zac hate me for being homosexual?_ Tyler’s head was a mess. He didn’t want to live alone anymore. He wanted to tell his family, because that’s what you do, but he didn’t want them to disapprove of his choice of partner. He didn’t want to cause any problems with Josh and his family either. And he didn’t want to get on the bad side of Zac because he was family.

“Tyler? You done yet?” Josh called from the other side of the door, snapping Tyler out of his train of thought.

“Uh … N-not really Josh sorry.” Tyler didn’t realise that he had been sobbing out loud … Or that he was taking forever in the bathroom.

“You okay Ty?” Josh asked, pushing the door open a little more.

“N-not really Josh …”

“Do you want me to come in Ty?”

“Yes please, hang on a sec.” Tyler shut the water off, got out, and wrapped himself in a towel. “Okay I’m decent enough.”

“Hey, what’s wrong Ty?” Josh said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“It’s just that I was thinking about what you said, about you going home and stuff, and I don’t really want to live alone anymore … Which is stupid because I’ve done it for so long … And I don’t really know what to say to our families, because we should tell them … And I don’t know what mom or dad will think, and I know that I’ll make Zac mad when I tell him because he doesn’t like homosexuals … And I don’t want to cause any trouble with you and your family …”

“Hey, I don’t care what my family think about my choices, even if they weren’t already supporting it.”

“Wait … You already told your parents?”

“Not really, I told them that I really liked you and they’re fine with it … But I haven’t actually told them you and I are dating yet … I kinda wanted them to meet you and then tell them … But I don’t think your parents will have a big problem with it considering I asked them if I could date you a couple weeks back …”

“Wait you asked my parents for permission if you could date me?”

“Well yeah! I mean I thought it would be a good idea, just in case and stuff … One of your brothers doesn’t like me though. He overheard the conversation I was having and on my way out from talking with your parents he took me aside and scolded me for liking you when I was a male and all that shit … I forget his name though …”

“That would be Zac, he doesn’t like homosexuals or anything of that sort unless it’s straight male to female relationships … He doesn’t like people changing genders either …”

“Well that’s too bad for him because you’re my boyfriend and I love you and he’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Haha … Oh Jish, you’re funny.”

“I know I am, now hurry up and get dry I wanna take you to meet my parents.”

“Wait TODAY JOSH??”

“Well yeah, they won’t mind …”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You sure you shouldn’t have called or something first to make sure that they’re not busy with I dunno stuff?” Tyler asked his boyfriend as they walked up the pathway to Josh’s parents’ house.

“Nah, they’re fine.” Josh replied, calmly walking ahead and knocking on the front door. It was answered by Josh’s sister who squealed and jumped up into Josh’s arms.

“Oh dear child what have I told you about answering the door, you know you’re not supposed to … Oh Josh dear! You’ve come to visit!” Josh’s mother called, walking up the hallway to the front door. Josh set down his sister and hugged him mum, who was shorter than Josh. His mum opened her eyes and saw Tyler standing outside the doorway and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh Josh who is this that you’ve brought with you?”

“Oh yeah … Mom this is Tyler, Tyler this is my mom.”

“Oh is he the one you were telling us about?”

“Yeah.”

Whilst Josh and his mum conversed Josh’s little sister came up to Tyler and poked his leg.

“Hey, that tickles …” Tyler giggled to the little girl. She laughed in response and then stuck her arms out towards Tyler. “Oh, you wanna be picked up?” She nodded her head. “Oh okay here we go ready? Up you go!” Tyler said as he picked up Josh’s sister, who then took to snuggling into Tyler and making happy little squeals.

“I think she likes you Ty.” Josh said, “You wanna come inside or just stand there with my little sis?” At this Josh held open the door for Tyler and Ty walked in, carrying Josh’s sister. Josh lead Tyler into the dining room where his father sat eating his breakfast and watching the news.

“Hey dad, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Josh announced. His father turned to face him and smiles a warm smile when his eyes met Tyler’s.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself to me my dear boy?” Josh’s father asked Tyler.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Dun, I’m … My name’s Tyler, I’m Josh’s friend.”

“Well it looks like you’re also the little one’s friend now too.” Josh’s father exclaimed, laughing a heartfelt laugh that brought warmth to everyone in the room. Josh’s mother went over to her husband and whispered something into his ear and his face lit up even more.

“Well Josh, it looks like you have something you wanted to tell us all?” His father said, directing his gaze to his son.

“Oh yeah … Um, mom, dad … Tyler and I are dating.” Josh stated proudly, moving over to wrap his arm around Tyler.

“Oh how wonderful darling! I knew you’d be happy with him!” His mother exclaimed, excitedly coming over to hug and kiss her colourful haired son. Josh’s little sister looked up to Tyler for a second, and then excitedly began squealing and hugging and kissing Tyler.

“Looks like she approves!” Josh laughed, taking his sister from Tyler so that his mum could hug Tyler. Josh’s father came over from the table and joined in hugging and congratulating them. After the commotion was over Josh’s mum insisted that she make them all a nice breakfast and Tyler ate it, his mouth and tastebuds in pure heaven because his new mum’s cooking skills were divine. After they had breakfast and had talked and laughed and celebrated a little more Josh and Tyler left to go to the next family.

“You sure you want to go through with this Ty? Cause we can do it some other time if you want.”

“No it’s fine, we may as well get it over and done with now rather than put it off for later.”

The pair walked up the driveway to Tyler’s parents’ front door and hesitantly knocked. A few seconds later the door was answered by Tyler’s brother Zac, who shot death glares at Josh, but welcomed them inside.

“Mom! Tyler’s here and he’s brought his ‘friend’” Zac yelled down the hallway before heading back upstairs.

“OI! Not so fast Zac you come here to the dining room and behave!” His father yelled back. Zac groaned and obliged, showing Tyler and Josh into the dining room where his father and mother sat.

“Um hi mom, hi dad.” Tyler said tentatively. “I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Josh.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU FILTHY SNAKE! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A DECENT HUMAN BEING WHEN YOU’RE DATING MY BROTHER?!” Zac bellowed at Josh, getting up from his position at the table and then rounding on Tyler. “AND YOU! WHY WOULD YOU GO AGAINST YOUR FAITH AND DATE THIS FILTH?! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHRISTIAN AND HAVE FEELINGS OF SUCH AN INDECENT NATURE TOWARDS THIS ARROGANT FUCK!!” Zac continued to Tyler.

“ZAC THAT’S ENOUGH SIT DOWN!” Tyler’s father bellowed above Zac, causing Zac to immediately stop. “Go to your room now, we’ll deal with you later.” Zac obeyed and went to his room, death glaring Tyler and Josh on his way out.

“Oh dear I’m so sorry about him, he’s a little insensitive towards other people’s preferences.” Tyler’s mother started, moving towards Josh who was standing there holding Tyler’s hand. “I’m sorry if he offended you, it wasn’t his place whatsoever to say such vile things towards either of you.”

“It’s okay Mrs. Joseph, I kinda expected him to say something like that because of the way he was when I came around last time to ask permission.” Josh replied, setting aside his anger at Zac.

“Well, Zac certainly doesn’t speak on behalf of your mother or myself boys, we are both very happy for you.” Tyler’s father said warmly before standing up and going over to the pair and embracing them individually, starting with Tyler.

“If he doesn’t treat you right you tell me and I’ll fix him up, right?” He whispered into Tyler’s ear.

“Okay dad.” Tyler responded. His father went to hug Josh whilst Tyler’s mother smothered her son in hugs and kisses and statements of how proud and happy she was that he finally found someone.

“You be careful with him, he’s not like everyone else as you’ve probably figured by now. If you hurt him you’d better run to Australia because I won’t stand for it. Am I clear?” He whispered in a stern voice in Josh’s ear.

“Yes sir, I promise I’ll take care of him, and I won’t run if I do something wrong because that’s not right.” Josh replied honestly.

“Good man. I believe you will make my boy very happy.” Josh’s new father remarked before breaking the embrace. After a little chat and more congratulations Tyler’s parents said that it would probably be best if they were to leave now because they had to deal with Zac and that wouldn’t be a very pleasant thing to see considering they were going to be having a long talk with him. So Josh took control of the driving and took Tyler to his house. Once they got there and Josh let them both inside Tyler began exploring because Josh said he could. Josh had chocolate everywhere. And his clothes were kind of all over the floor in his room. It made Tyler smile and feel all funny and warm inside. After exploring the rest of Josh’s small house Tyler found himself sitting on the big sofa in the living room waiting for Josh to return. Once Josh had reappeared he gave Tyler some chocolate and then sat with him on the sofa, before speaking.

“So, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah … I thought they were all going to hate me for dating you because you’re a male and what Zac said was right, we’re Christians and all …”

“Yeah … I actually thought that he was gonna hit me for a sec there. Anyway, my little sister loves you to bits which is great. She’s not usually fond of strangers or anything. But she really likes you.”

“She’s so small and cuddly …” Tyler smiled, remembering how excited she was that Tyler was her new big brother.

“Anyway … What do we want to do about our houses? Cause you said you didn’t really wanna be alone anymore …” Josh said, turning to the topic he really wanted to discuss to get it out of the way.

“Oh yeah … Um … Well what do you wanna do?” Tyler replied, turning to face Josh on the sofa.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could share a house? But not move in together, I mean we could both live in one house or the other … But when we want time apart or something we still have our own home to have space and stuff …” Josh tried explaining.

“Oh yeah, so we still have our own separate houses, but we just stay in one. Right?”

“Yeah! And then it would make it all easier because then we don’t have to worry about moving our stuff or deciding which house to keep and we don’t have to worry about tidying up to make room for each other’s stuff and all that boring stuff!” Josh said excitedly, happy that Tyler understood what he was trying to say.

“That sounds like a great idea. And it makes sense, because then we still have our own houses so if you wanted to hang out with your friends then you can do that and I wouldn’t be in the way or anything! And then you can keep all your clothes on the floor in your room haha!” Tyler jested, poking Josh in the ribs gently but playfully.

“Hey! My clothes are not all on the floor! Some of them are in the draws and some are in my bed and okay fine! They’re all over the place! There!” Josh pouted in good spirit.

After talking about where they wanted to stay first the pair decided that they would continue to live in Tyler’s house because it was closer to the forest that they went to and it was also closer to the studio. Josh packed a duffle bag full of clothes so he wouldn’t have to keep sharing Tyler’s and they both drove back to Tyler’s house. Once they arrived and Josh dumped his stuff in his new room Tyler flopped onto the couch and fell asleep, exhausted from the day’s adventure. Josh found him and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. _I’m so lucky, he’s so cute when he’s sleeping. And now he’s mine, I can kiss him and cuddle him without it being weird or creepy._ Josh smiled more at the feeling of being in love with his best friend and band mate. Then his stomach grumbled and Josh went to the kitchen to find himself a snack. By the time he had finished eating and cleared away his mess Tyler was mumbling in his sleep and his face was screwed up, in pain and clear distaste at whatever was happening in his dream. Then his face shifted into panic and fear and Josh decided that this wasn’t a nice dream anymore and woke Tyler up.

“Wha- Josh! Where’s Josh? What ha-” Tyler began mumbling, still waking up.

“Hey it’s okay sh, I’m here baby boy it’s fine.” Josh replied soothingly, kneeling in front of the couch to be at eye level with his boyfriend.

“Oh …” Tyler replied, rubbing his eyes from sleep. “Ugh … I don’t like sleeping anymore … But I’m so tired and I wanna sleep …” Tyler groaned annoyed.

“It’s okay … Why don’t I sleep with you again? Would that make it better?”

“Maybe … I dunno …”

“Well here,” Josh started, climbing into the covers behind Tyler, “Now turn around to face me.” Josh said to Tyler, who complied and wriggled around until he was facing Josh. Josh kissed him softly and Tyler happily responded by kissing back. Josh broke off and smiled at Tyler. Tyler was happy and snuggled into Josh’s neck and soon fell asleep again, but this time it wasn’t haunted by Blurryface … It was of just him and Josh in the forest, singing songs that nobody wrote, swinging on the swings hanging down from a treehouse above them. It was bliss and nothing was destroying it this time. Josh listened to Tyler sleeping for a while until he fell asleep too, peacefully dreaming about him and Tyler just doing stuff together. Performing, hanging out, laughing, anything. Everything was perfect.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Five months later and the boys were going on tour during February and they couldn’t be happier. Tyler’s issues with Blurryface were going away steadily because of the system that they had worked out together. They always shared a bed so that whenever Blurryface attacked Josh would immediately wake up because Tyler wouldn’t be peaceful anymore and Josh would wake him up and calm him down. Their fans went crazy, sending much love and congratulations and appreciation like never before when the couple went public over Twitter about it. However little did Tyler know that their gig on the 14th of February, their last for this tour, was going to be something special that Josh, with the help of their tour team, had planned since the beginning of the tour.

When it was the night before the hometown gig Josh had made sure that Tyler was in their hotel room before announcing that he was going to check his drum kit just to be sure that it was ready. Tyler had left him to it and went back to playing Mario Kart whilst Josh had left the hotel and headed down to the venue of their gig. He entered and then double checked that all his special preparations were in place and that everyone knew what they had to do when Josh gave the signal. Everyone knew the plan like the back of their hands and they broke away for the night and retreated to their hotel rooms, Josh coming back in and settling down for the night with his boyfriend.

When Tyler awoke the next morning he found that Josh had made him breakfast and he ate it gladly, happy that Josh still insisted on making him breakfast every morning. Then the pair went to do sound check for their gig and tested out all their equipment, then went about for the rest of the day practicing their set for the fans. When it was time for the show to start the fans had been gathered in the venue and Josh appeared onstage and called for quiet from the audience. He then proceeded to explain his plan to them and told them to wait for the signal before following out the plan. Then he went backstage and the announcer called the show and both boys performed their set to their hometown fans. Right at the end of the show Josh pulled out his trumpet and played a fanfare tune into his mic and the fans all went dead quiet and looked up to the stage. Tyler was confused.

“Josh. Always having the last play aren’t you?” Tyler joked into the microphone, but it was met with still silence. Tyler was even more confused and began to get worried. He looked over to where Josh should have been but Josh had disappeared. Tyler tried calling out to Josh into the microphone but no response came back. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and left Tyler in semi-darkness onstage. He was about to leave when a spotlight turned on and highlighted Josh, who was holding something behind his back.

“Tyler, I have something special for you.” Josh said, and the lights burst back into life, revealing that the stage and been silently changed from their band set into a massing line of confetti cannons lining the edges of the stage and in the centre was a priest with a Bible in hand.

“What’s happening Jish?” Tyler whispered, slightly confused but starting to get the idea of where this was all going. Josh came over to his boyfriend and then got down on one knee. Tyler knew what was coming next and began to tear up.

“Tyler Robert Joseph,” Josh began, tears in his eyes and his voice trembling both with excitement and fear. “Ever since I’ve met you I thought you were something special. I’ve always thought that you were an amazing man and a kind, funny, talented and above all perfect friend. I have never thought anything less of you and I never will. I knew that you were troubled and you rarely seemed to be truly happy and I decided to make it my personal mission to make you smile and laugh at least once a day. I love your smile and your laugh always makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I told my parents what was happening because I was kinda confused at first why I thought of you as fondly as I always will. They said it was because I liked you more than a friend and it hit me that they were right. I went to your parents to ask them for permission to be your boyfriend and they said yes. I asked you out and you said yes. And now I ask one last question in the hoes the answer will be the same. Will you marry me Ty?” Josh finished, his eyes bright and hopeful and looking up into his boyfriend’s face. Tyler was stunned that Josh actually wanted to marry him. Tyler broke down and cried, nodding his head and repeatedly saying yes whilst hugging Josh.

The males got up and the priest came over to them, opened his Bible, and began to wed them.

“Do you, Tyler Robert Joseph, wish to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband; to love and to cherish for all eternity?” The priest said, looking at Tyler.

“I do.” Tyler replied.

“And do you, Joshua William Dun, wish to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband; to love and to cherish for all eternity?” The priest continued, turning now to face Josh.

“I do.” Josh replied, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

“By the power invested in my by the whole spirit, I now pronounce thee husband and husband.” The priest finished, closing his Bible. The confetti cannons went off and the crowd went crazy, cheering and clapping louder than they ever had before. Josh kissed Tyler in the confetti rain, which was as cliché as he was gonna get. The show ended and the boys went back to their dressing rooms, their backstage crew cheering and congratulating them along the way.

“Okay now get dressed nicely to go out somewhere Jish.” Tyler said.

“Why Ty?” Josh questioned, looking over from his packed up drum kit to his husband.

“Because you weren’t the only one to prepare something special today.” Tyler said knowingly, not wanting to let anything else slip. The pair got all dressed up decently and Tyler drove them to Taco Bell.

“Really Tyler? You want me to dress up to go to Taco Bell?” Josh laughed. Tyler shushed him and led him inside the darkened Taco Bell. The lights were all out and Josh was confused as to what was happening. Tyler continued to hold Josh’s hand and lead him throughout the eatery in the dark, until he let go of Josh’s hand and moved away from him. Josh was still confused and a little scared of what was happening until the lights turned on and all their families jumped out and yelled out: “SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS!”

“What are you all doing here? Why were the lights out? Tyler!” Josh started questioning.

“Well I was planning on proposing to you but you beat me to it … So I texted mom to say that the plan had slightly changed.” Tyler explained to his husband, who was looking at the extensive decorations that lined the transformed Taco Bell.

“But how did you get Taco Bell to do this all?” Josh asked, still admiring the decorations.

“Well it looks like you’re not the only one who frequents this place Jish, so I asked them if I could have the place to us just for tonight and they said it was fine, so long as they can cater the event.” Tyler said and just as he finished the catering staff of the Taco Bell restaurant came out with trays of food and drink for all the guests.

Everybody said their congratulations to the newlyweds and began to celebrate, eating and drinking to their hearts content and then singing and dancing until it was very early morning and everybody decided it was time to go home. After everybody else had left Tyler and Josh helped the staff clean up after the party and went back to Tyler’s house, and slept. Neither of them had planned for a honeymoon and so the both of them decided to just stay at home in bed and sleep, as both of them were exhausted from the tour and the partying and celebrations. Nothing was more perfect than this for both of them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS RELEASE THEIR LATEST ALBUM “ ~~BLURRYFACE~~ AND GO ON THE EMOTIONAL ROAD SHOW WORLDWIDE TOUR!**

Tyler was happy. He was touring again and with his even bigger Clique all supporting his band.

Josh was happy. He was touring again with his husband. And Blurryface was the rarest of occurrences at night now.

Tyler could sleep better at night because Blurryface had seemingly given up and disappeared.

Josh found that his sleeping patterns were also improving because Tyler didn’t have to focus on making himself sleep. He could focus now on helping keep Josh asleep for longer than two hours at a time. Tyler would sing or hum soft tunes and slowly rub Josh’s back and it would make Josh fall asleep again when he woke up.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS AUSTRALIA SHOWS SELL OUT SECONDS AFTER THE TICKETS GO ON SALE!**

Tyler was happy. His music dream was coming together and his fan base loved his new music. And Josh was with him.

Josh was happy. He could watch Tyler’s lifelong dreams come to fruit. He could be with his husband and take on the world together.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG “STRESSED OUT” MAKES #1 WORLDWIDE!**

Tyler was happy. “Stressed Out” was a number one hit and it was attracting even more fans, making the Clique grow together. Josh was with him.

Josh was happy. Tyler’s work had really paid off and their song was top of the world.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG “RIDE” TAKES THE WORLD BY STORM!**

Tyler was happy. A few months after “Stressed Out” went viral their song “Ride” hit the top of the charts too. And their tour was going well.

Josh was happy. His personal favourite song on their album had taken the world. The tour was amazing.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG “HEATHENS” LEAKED!**

Tyler was happy. Their tour was over and each show was bigger and better than the last. And his sneaky leak of their song “Heathens” had really made the fans happy.

Josh was happy. Their tour was a huge success and the fans were ecstatic and went wild when they leaked “Heathens”.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG “HEATHENS” TO BE IN THE UPCOMING MOVIE “SUICIDE SQUAD”!**

Tyler was happy. “Heathens” was going to be used in “Suicide Squad”, his favourite DC Comics related movie to come out.

Josh was happy. “Suicide Squad” was coming out soon and he couldn’t wait to watch it! Oh and also “Heathens” was in there too.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS ANNOUNCE NEW TOUR!**

Tyler was happy. It was their wedding anniversary and they decided to do another tour again and on the 14th of February they were going to play another hometown show in the same venue as when they got married. They were going to make it the biggest and best gig the world had ever seen.

Josh was happy. They were celebrating their anniversary by touring again and making a special gig on the 14th of February in their hometown. Nothing could be sweeter.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SHOW DESTROYED!**

Their show was perfect. Everything went as planned. They did the confetti cannons and the fans loved it all. The soaked it all in and were absolutely amazed by the performance.

However not everybody in the world was a fan.

Not everybody in the world believed that love takes all forms. Not everybody in the world agreed with their marriage. Not everybody agreed that it was okay for a man and another man to be wedded under God’s supervision.

Not everybody wanted the anniversary to be perfect. Some people wanted to crash it. Some people wanted to destroy it. Some people wanted to leave it burning.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS CONCERT DEATH TOLL SOARS!**

Some people wanted to purge the venue of supporters. Some people wanted to kill those who believed that this was okay and that they should be allowed to get married.

Some people decided that if no one was going to listen to them then they would take matters into their own hands. Some people decided to meet with other likeminded individuals. Some people decided to make a plan. Some people decided to act upon the plan and carry out the deeds spoken and agreed upon in that meeting.

Some people decided it was time to go and visit the venue. Some people decided that it was time.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**NEWS HEADLINES: TWENTY ONE PILOTS BAND MEMBERS TYLER JOSEPH DUN AND JOSHUA DUN JOSEPH CONFIRMED DEAD!**

Some people succeeded that day.

But they also failed their mission.

 

 _"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"_  
_I felt your pain wash over me_  
 _I dry your eyes and hide my shakes_  
 _I hate that look that's on your face_  
 _**This is not the end for us**_


	18. Ending

Okay little note at the end here … So with the medicine name I just used the first one I found for depression (and it’s the one I was on for a while before we found out that it wasn’t working properly for me) and I honestly don’t know if he is/isn’t taking medicine … It’s just a part of the story plot that I wanted to play …

Also with the school names I have no idea where they went to school and I Google searched schools in their area and picked out the ones I used just at random … I honestly don’t know if the schools are even within the same vicinity of each other I just randomly went: “That name looks big I’ll use that … That sounds like a school I’ll use that …”

And I’m not entirely sure but I remember my friend (who has been a fan longer than me and they introduced me into this band) telling me that they didn’t like one of Tyler’s brothers because they were a homophobic and they didn’t like that community …. I don’t know which brother or if this is true again I just wanted to play it as part of the plot … And I remember Zac being the name of one of Tyler’s brothers …

I also have no idea what their family members names are so I didn’t use them and I don’t know if they actually would/do act in the ways I’ve portrayed them so I’m sorry …

Also sorry for the ending but that was the plan at the beginning however my story kinda got drawn out a bit and then I forgot how I wanted to make it end … So I went with something I’ve never seen or done before …

 

Hope you liked the story!

_Much Love <3 ~ Kat ~_

* * *

 


End file.
